


Out Of Style

by petrichor_cookies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Days, Chaotic Good, Co-workers, Gen, Historical Dress, Mild Language, Seamstress Jihyo, Time Travel, give Jiyho a promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_cookies/pseuds/petrichor_cookies
Summary: How Jihyo managed to work for an organization that could control time travel but still refused to send her eight hours back for some proper sleep astonished her time and time again.Or: Jihyo's had a bad month. She's now considering getting married. Also, some tea gowns are made.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Out Of Style

**Author's Note:**

> \- based on a tumblr post -

Jihyo was stressed out.

The last week had been hell.   
She had made three mid-1700s corsets last week. With every single channel hand sawn.   
She had researched 13th century embroidery for twelve hours straight.   
She had tried (and failed) to salvage Nayeon’s Rococo gown after Agent-stupid-fucking-Im thought it necessary to run of in full costume to save her lady love from Louis the Beloved or some other inbred monarch.   
She had to come up with a practically bullet-proof Roman imperial era prostitute costume after Momo had to take on another emergency.

How Jihyo managed to work for an organization that could control time travel but still refused to send her eight hours back for some proper sleep astonished her time and time again.  
(Yes. This is a debate that she has led multiple times, with practically all the executives.)

And now Mina was leaving. Jihyo could even be properly pissed of, because her assistant seamstress who she loved more than pot stickers on some days was going on her honeymoon. (With Dahyun. Who Jihyo also adored, unfortunately. And together they were nauseatingly adorable.) But it was still a very stressful situation.

Especially since most of her collection had been destroyed when Sana got roped into Nayeon’s stupid plan to save Jeongyeon (who was perfectly fine and enjoying France, by the way), landed right in Jihyo’s storage room in yet another wine-stained gown and broke the glass with the killer grasshoppers.   
Yeah.

So now she was making tea gowns for Tzuyu and Chaeyoung from scratch.   
The two of them were obnoxiously flirting with each other, right in front of Jihyo’s gossamer silk. And Jihyo couldn’t even snap at them like she wanted to, because they were both her babies and doing so would make her feel guilty for the next three years.  
So instead she just stabbed her pin cushion with the pins a little more violently than strictly necessary.

But she would definitely be having words with the planning team. That three-week-notice on pre-1900 upper class fashion existed for a fucking reason.

Jihyo finally kicked her two favourite time agents out of her studio when her least favourite agent arrived. Nayeon was still trying to bribe her into recreating Lady Curzon’s peacock dress and then give it to her as a Halloween costume. (Which the answer was no to, of course, as Jihyo had explained very patiently at least seven times in the last fifteen minutes.)

At this point Nayeon hat stopped the bribery and was bringing out the blackmail material.  
It wouldn’t work of course, because Jihyo actually had morals and dignity and also because she could hold her liquor significantly better than the other woman.

Nayeon finally left (although it took Jihyo mentioning Jeongyeon) and she had some peace to finally work on the tea gowns. In moments like this, with no frantic screaming in the hallway and the late morning light falling through the large windows onto her work table, she was reminded of how much she loved her job.  
Every stitch was therapeutic, like a chunk of the tension in Jihyo’s shoulder melted like candle wax the more thread she worked into the fabric.  
And when she finally looked at a finished sleeve that was historically accurate, could also easily strange a man and additionally was incredibly fashionable, she felt relief wash over her.

She could do this.  
She was Jihyo fucking Park and she had lived through much worse weeks.  
She would be fine, no, she would excel, because that was just what she did.  
Jihyo sat there in her studio and for the first time in many, many days she was absolutely sure that she was okay.

And then there was a terrible, terrible crash in the hallway, accompanied by the tell-tale flash of blue light. Her door was ripped open and Momo’s frantic face got too close for comfort too quickly. She heard Jeongyeon curse and Tzuyu groaning, followed by Sana’s very sincere but also very incoherent apology.  
Fuck.   
The hand-painted silk from yesterday was still out in the hallway to dry.   
She really should have known better with the kind of friends she had.

Maybe Jihyo should get married soon.  
She desperately needed that honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know this is really random but idk here you go?


End file.
